


Cover | Happy Little Accidents

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [125]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This one's literal art. I loved stories with Model/Art Student tropes. They sport the best scenes and feelings and emotions. 🤍😍
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Cover | Happy Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Little Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726456) by [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/pseuds/weneedtotalkaboutsherlock). 



> Once again, WNTTAS, inspired me with their work. I couldn't remember how many covers I've made probably one and this is the second (sorry! my memory is really crappy). But anyway, this is an amazing story! And I loved that one of the scenes were inspired by my other fandom. Hahaha. Which made me miss those two. If you know Elu, let's chat about them too!

[](https://postimg.cc/1nYcHwg2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for visiting my work! I'm honoured to receive your attention. Please support the author and the work linked to this fic. Merci! 🤍🤍🤍


End file.
